Shooting Stars
by Seamok
Summary: A Rei's birthday fic written by Optimus Magnus and Seamok to celebrate Apartment 402's first anniversary. Its sequel Twilight can be found in Optimus Magnus' profile page.


Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax. We make no profit by writing this fiction. All ideas in this story are our own; similarities with other fictions are purely coincidental.

**

* * *

**

**Shooting Stars**

_The Card_

Rays of morning sunlight gently flowed across the room, illuminating the otherwise empty apartment and filling it with serenity. Piles of dirty clothes scattered everywhere on the table, the bed and the floor. But amidst the chaotic setting, two innocent children lied on the ground. To be more precise, the girl was naked with her back pressing against the cold hard floor; the boy was on top of her with one hand pressing against her soft flesh on the chest.

She stared back into his brown eyes with her own red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He quickly stood up and faced away from her, careful not to invade her privacy again. In his opinion, she was so pure, so beautiful that he would only disgrace her body if he even stole another look. But then...he couldn't help himself...

So Shinji stole another look, only to find that Rei was standing there looking back at him. He took a large gulp and turned away once more, with his faced as red as a tomato.

"What can I do for you?"

"Wha-?"

So Shinji stole another look...again...he couldn't help it. She acted as if nothing had happened. With her delicate fingers, she carefully put the cracked glasses of his father back into the little bag. Everything about her was just so...perfect...

"What can I do for you?"

"Uh...I...um...what was it again? The card! Yes the card!"

As the blue haired girl began to dress up, Shinji hastily, but reluctantly, turned away. His face felt as if it was on fire. There was another part of his body which felt like it was on fire, but right now, Shinji had to force himself to ignore it.

"Your card...It's been renewed, so Misato...she asked me to drop it off..."

(Oh my god is she angry?!)

"I-I rang the doorbell but it looks like it's broken, and you door was unlo-"

"Leave the card over there then."

Why...why did he have to be so stupid? Couldn't he even do a thing right? And now she was angry! With dejection plastered all over his face, Shinji quietly put her new card on the table and walked out of her apartment. He then proceeded to Nerv headquarters.

(I can never do anything right, can I? She must be so angry. I saw her naked and...she looked so elegant...Will she...will she ever talk to me again?)

Sighing, Shinji decided to sit down on a nearby bench and waited. He knew Rei would be going to Nerv headquarters and she would have to pass through there. His mind was going through the naked scene over and over again. He regretted his action so much...

(If only I had stolen another look...)

It wasn't long before the subject of his fantasy came into sight. Shinji raised his head and tried to greet her. But the words just wouldn't come out. They all got stuck in his throat. Shinji could never understand why this always happened when Rei was around.

Adding to his anguish, she just walked past him without even giving him a look. Shinji's almost teary eyes tailed her until he noticed her throwing something into a street dustbin. What could it be? It looked like a card though.

Curiously, the thin boy walked over to the dustbin and peeked inside.

(Argh! The smell!)

The dustbin was like a home to all sorts of slimy bugs, with all kinds of food left rotting in there, giving a smell that stink so much that Shinji almost wished he had been born with no nose.

But...but...in the middle of the disgusting piles of rubbish, there was a thing that radiated hope and love into Shinji's big brown eyes. It was Rei's old identity card! It had a picture on it! Shinji must have it!

Like a timid little child who just wouldn't give up, Shinji squinted his eyes, and with two fingers pinching his nose, his other hand dug in and grabbed the ultimate prize.

Rei's card...with a picture on it too!

(Hmm...and what is this?)

Ayanami Rei, First Child

Designated Pilot of Evangelion Unit 00

Date of Birth: 16 September 2001

Her birthday...? Shinji looked at his watch. Rei's birthday would be in three months' time. Clenching his fists, this time with a smile plastered all over his face, Shinji made a decision.

(I will make it a birthday to remember...)

_

* * *

_

_The Plan_

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG......!!!!!

Shinji's sleepy eyes were forced open by the annoying sound from the offending object. He lazily flipped his arm around, trying to switch the alarm clock off. But a person could not be any clumsier than when he just woke up. So instead of switching it off properly, Shinji silenced the alarm clock by flipping it off the table and letting it smashed to pieces on the ground.

Good.

Today would be the day where it all began. Well...it actually began three months ago when he had that wonderful accident with the blue haired girl. But today would be the day where the secret plans would be laid out...yes...the secret plans...

Shinji went through the morning routines as usual, but he couldn't take his mind off a particular girl. When he brushed his teeth, he thought about her; when he washed his face, he thought about her; when he combed his hair, he thought about her; when he peed...he thought about her too...Damn, it was hard to pee when he was thinking about her.

The brown haired boy was a new man that day. He had never been so cheerful before. He felt as if he was reborn! Humming himself a happy tune, he picked up the cooking utensil and cooked breakfast like a housemaid.

Nothing could disturb his bright mood. Nothing...not even the morning "OOHH YYEEAAHH" by Misato; not even the "BAKA SHINJI" by Asuka. Everything would be perfect, because he couldn't wait to tell Misato about his secret plans...yes...the secret plans...He was sure Misato would help him.

After serving the dishes, Shinji sat down at the table. With his fingers interlaced in front of him, like the way his father always did, Shinji looked at Misato with his sparkling brown eyes.

"Misato, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Shin-chan, can you go get me another beer?"

"Misato...this is very serious..."

"Ok, now can you go get me another beer please?"

Shinji's face changed. He looked timid and reluctant. Would it be the right decision to ask for help from Misato? She looked so laid back. However, Misato noticed the change of look on his face. She immediately regretted her attitude. It was not often that Shinji would talk to her about his problems, and when he did, she would make sure she put in every effort to help him. But she really needed a beer right now.

"Shin-chan, go get me another beer and we will talk, all right?"

"Ok..."

With that, Shinji stood up and went to get Misato another beer from the fridge. Luckily, his fiery red-headed housemate was sitting in the living room watching the Sunday morning soap operas on the television. At least Shinji didn't have to worry about her ranting when he revealed his secret plan.

"Ooohh Yeeaaahhh !!!"

"Misato, do you have to do that every time?"

"Of course, it adds to the taste you know."

"Ok..."

"Now, let's see what my dear little Shin-chan wants to talk about, shall we?"

Shinji's face turned into a bright shade of red. Suddenly, he found it very hard to tell Misato about what he had planned to do. So they just sat there in silence for minutes. Nevertheless, Misato was being very understanding. She never let the smile on her face slip away. Her caring and optimistic attitude had somehow given Shinji a slight push on the back.

Encouraged, Shinji slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a card. He shyly showed it to purple haired guardian. Upon looking at the card, Misato's eyes widened.

"Oh my, Rei forgot her card again!"

"No Misato...it's her...next Saturday...is her...is her birthday..."

The last part of Shinji's sentence came out barely louder than a whisper. Staring down at his own bowl, he was suddenly finding the porridge a very interesting thing to look at. Misato checked the card again and noticed the date. It spelt out clearly for her. 16th of September would be the First Child's birthday.

"Oh I see..."

"I understand that my Shin-chan is a very good friend of her."

With that, she gave Shinji a wink. It caused him to blush, but it was her warm motherly smile that made Shinji finally announced his plan.

"I-I was thinking...maybe we could...you know...give her a present..."

"A present? So you just want me to pick a present for her with you?"

"Y-yes...since I don't know what she likes...and Asuka probably won't help me either..."

After hearing that, Misato could only shake her head. Shinji disappointed her totally. How could he not understand? How could he be so blind?

"Shin-chan my dear...A birthday is not so simple, it's very special and you can't just ask me to pick a present like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Rei's birthday next week and...THIS CALLS FOR A PPAAARRRTTTAAAAAYYY!!!"

"W-what?"

"MISATO WILL YOU SHUT UP ??!!!"

Asuka yelled back from the living room.

Comfortably ignoring the Second Child, Misato and Shinji started to discuss their new secret plan for Rei's birthday. It was meant to be a discussion, but in actual fact, it was Misato forcing Shinji to agree with her every single suggestion. Not that Shinji minded, Misato had a lot of good ideas on how a birthday should be celebrated. All the while they were discussing, a certain red head was shouting insults at the background. But not even that could distract Misato and Shinji from their discussion about the new secret plans...

In the end, they had decided to hold a party at a beach located a hundred kilometres away from Tokyo-3. Camp fires and barbecues were among the many things in their plans. But Shinji was still worried.

Shinji: "Misato, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Misato: "It's a party! What could be better than that?"

Asuka: "A PARTY FOR WONDER GIRL IS NOT A PARTY AT ALL!!!"

Shinji: "Ayanami might not enjoy huge crowds..."

Misato: "Who said there would be huge crowds? I will make sure the tourists are kept away that day, and we will only invite the people closest to her."

Shinji: "But who is close to her? M-my father?"

Misato: "I see your point, Shin-chan. But don't worry, we will only invite the people closest to me then."

Shinji: "W-wha...how...closest to you? How does that work?"

Misato: "Relax Shin-chan. Leave everything to me. The others and I will head off to the beach early morning on next Saturday. We will make sure everything is ready once you and Rei get there."

Asuka: "NO!!! I WILL NOT GO!!! WONDER GIRL DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A PARTY IS!!!"

Shinji: "Once Ayanami and I get there?"

Misato: "Yes, it's a surprise party. So you have to stay here and keep Rei accompanied. More importantly, you have to stay behind and make sure that Rei goes to the beach with you."

Shinji: "I see...so when she does arrive..."

Misato: "She would be in for a big surprise! I will buy our train tickets tomorrow, and you will leave Tokyo-3 at noon next Saturday to catch up with the rest of us!"

With that, she gave Shinji a big smooch on the face and headed off to work. Shinji just sat there with his eyes wide, trying to digest what just happened.

(Wait...did I just agree to throw a party for Ayanami? Oh my...I just hope everything works out...)

Asuka: "DID YOU TWO EVEN LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD I SAID?!?!"

_

* * *

_

_The Invite to Nerv Members_

_Dear Ibuki Maya,_

_You have been invited to Ayanami Rei's birthday party._

_The venue: KumasamaBeach (buy your own train ticket)_

_The date: 16th September 2015_

_The time: We leave Tokyo-3 at 0700 hours_

_We will leave early to make the necessary preparation. Rei would arrive with Shinji in the afternoon. This is a surprise party, and not all are invited, so do not inform anyone else, especially Rei herself._

_Katsuragi Misato._

Maya stared blankly at her email. Who would have thought that the First Child would be celebrating her birthday next week? So she stared some more...until her two companions leaned so close to her that she could smell their body odours. It was not pleasant. Even worse, they were reading her email from the major!!!

She pushed them away roughly, but not before they had read the entire content.

Maya: "What are you two doing?! Can't you respect other people's privacy?!"

Shigeru: "Chill out Maya, we got the same email from the major."

Maya: "What? You two as well?"

Makoto: "Yeah, sounds weird doesn't it? I mean...Ayanami's birthday...it sounds weird."

Shigeru: "She's too cold. I wonder how she would react to the party?"

Maya: "Stop it you two! Ayanami is a nice girl!!!"

Makoto and Shigeru just stared at her with big round eyes. Since when did Maya become so defensive for the First Child? But they were completely frozen by what they heard next.

"I am a nice girl?"

The voice was the kind which belonged only to professional singers. It was soft and sweet. The speaker was none other than Rei herself. Maya quickly turned around and shut off her monitor, not wanting Rei to sneak a look at it. Knowing the girl, she probably wouldn't be interested in anything, but Maya wanted to make sure no secret was being leaked out. Rei had been working very hard recently, and today she was scheduled for another Synch test while the other two pilots were taking leaves. Maya knew full well that Rei deserved the party.

"Oh it was nothing, Rei. Have you gone and seen Dr Akagi yet?"

"No, I was hoping that you would tell me where she is."

"Have you checked her office yet?"

"I shall do it now."

With that, Rei walked away, leaving the three technicians behind. As she found her way to the doctor's office, her eyes stared straight forward. But deep inside, she was thinking about another thing. She wanted the test to be over and done as soon as possible. Shinji would not be taking part in the test, and honestly she didn't feel like taking it either although she didn't know why. Was it because Shinji was not there with her?

Finally coming to the doctor's office, she walked straight in since the door was left open. Ritsuko's back was facing the door so she didn't see her coming in. The blonde scientist was reading the email from her dear friend before nearly being scared to death by Rei's sudden emotionless voice.

"Ayanami reporting for duty, madam."

"Rei!! Didn't you know how to knock the door?!"

Instead of answering her question, Rei directed her gaze to the monitor. Ritsuko saw it and she flicked off the monitor switch as fast as she could.

"Ok Rei, go get changed and meet me at the Evangelion cages. We will do a synch test today."

"Yes madam."

Without speaking another word, she walked out of the office to the changing room. There was only one thing on her curious mind.

(Why did everyone switch off the screen as soon as they saw me?)

Meanwhile in the dark lair that was known as Commander Ikari's office, a young healthy man sat on the only chair in the room, thus leaving the old man having to stand behind him. Fuyutsuki had something in his mind that he wanted to ask, but he knew Gendo was a smart ass. He knew Gendo would find out about the secret plan if he even let his tongue slip. Even so, he just had to ask. The itch was simply too unbearable.

"Say...Ikari...did you receive the email?"

"Yes...regardless of what threats they make, SEELE will not be interrupting our plan. As long as we have an excuse, they can do nothing about us."

"No...I mean the other email."

"Oh...yes I did. She said I looked like a pig. I will have her terminated for insulting me like that. And after this incident, you can be sure I will never exchange photo with another cyber chick again."

Old Fuyutsuki nearly burst out laughing, but his ripe age had taught him well how to control himself. So he continued to ask.

"No...I was talking about THAT email."

"Oh...THAT EMAIL...I see...may I ask how you found out?"

"Found out about what?"

"That I have finally received my subscription letter from dirtypornaddict. com?"

"Never mind...may I ask, when will be the next angel attack?"

"According to the Dead Sea scrolls, it is not until next month. Why ask?"

"Oh...it was nothing important."

(Because next weekend I will be going to Rei's birthday party. I'm invited! Unlike you disrespectful loser! You can just rot here.)

_The Invite to Her Classmates_

Toji was shifting his balance from foot to foot. Being so close to a particular girl had made him feel very uneasy, although he didn't know why. Kensuke was just standing there chewing on bubblegum. He thought he looked like a cool geek. Hikari was putting her arm around Asuka, whom had an annoyed look on her face. The class rep was worried that her friend would explode any moment and that her certain special someone would get hurt.

All four of them were looking at Shinji. Kensuke, still thinking he looked like a cool geek, was the first to speak up. Unfortunately, the bubblegum got caught in his throat and he ended up gasping for breath and coughing violently. So Toji spoke up instead.

Toji: "So, what did you want to tell us?"

Asuka: "It better not be about the stupid party!"

Hikari: "What party?"

All eyes were directed towards Shinji again. Kensuke was still choking.

Shinji: "Well...it's Ayanami's birthday next weekend..."

Silence...except Kensuke's coughing and crying for help.

Shinji: "Misato is organizing a party for her. I just thought you guys might want to come..."

Hikari: "Oh a party! Where is it gonna be held?"

Shinji: "We're thinking about Kumasama beach."

Toji: "Really?!?! So there will be a beach?"

Shinji: "Yeah of course."

Toji: "And swimsuits?"

Shinji: "Probably...yeah I think so."

Kensuke had somehow broken free from the wraith of the bubblegum upon hearing the news.

Kensuke: "So we will get to see Misato in swimsuit?!?!"

Shinji: "Umm..."

Before he could answer, Hikari was already chasing the two boys up and down the corridors and condemning their perverted minds. Asuka was still standing there. She was absolutely not happy. They were throwing a party for Wonder Girl and they didn't even remember her own birthday!!!

Oh wait...she was still in Germany during her birthday. She still remembered what she shared with Kaji on that special occasion. Let's just say Kaji had never been a loyal guy when it comes to love. Asuka's mood lit up as she recalled the sweet memory. Maybe she would go to the party after all. Who knows? Perhaps she could even get another shot at Kaji...

Shinji watched as his friends chased each other around. Then he watched as Asuka's face changed from being angry to dreamy to cheeky and finally to mischievous.

"So...I guess you are all coming then?"

_

* * *

_

_The Time with Her_

The engine of the blue Renault restarted as its purple haired owner blew a kiss to Shinji. He blushed slightly, watching the car drive off and disappear in the horizon. Misato had been so helpful this past week. She organized everything; she booked the place; she bought the food with her own money; she bought the beer; she agreed to let Shinji cook the meals and prepared the sandwich; she lent him some money to buy a present for Rei; she even threatened to throw Asuka to the sharks if the German girl misbehaved at the party.

"Thank you so much...Misato..."

Shinji mouthed quietly to himself. Slowly, he turned around and walked towards Rei's apartment. His guardian had dropped him off near the building so that he didn't have to walk all the way there. He wondered to himself if Rei even knew that today was her birthday.

(Today is her birthday...I hope she will like what we prepared for her...)

Knock! Knock!

He waited for her to answer the door. Part of him couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth emitting from within his heart. Just thinking about how he would spend the entire morning with her alone triggered an unknown feeling inside him. Shinji was surprised that Rei actually came and opened the door for him. Her eyes were still sleepy as she saw him. She was dressed in an oversized shirt covering up to just above her knee. Whatever she wore under that shirt, Shinji could only guess.

"What can I do for you?"

"I-I...um..."

(Uh-oh...I forgot to think of an excuse...How can I be so dumb?!)

Rei waited patiently while Shinji just stood there blanking out. Sweats were forming on his forehead and his eyes were moving rapidly in all directions searching for an excuse. His fingers were playing with his own shirt and his legs felt wobbly. Then he noticed the most adorable sight he had ever seen.

Rei yawned. With her eyes squinted and her mouth stretched, she looked so cute.

"I...I um...I just wanted to be with you..."

Her eyes widened slightly as she heard him. Why did he want to be with her? What was the purpose? What was this strange hot feeling in her heart? Nevertheless, she stepped aside and motioned Shinji to move into her apartment. Subconsciously, her hand reached up and touched her own cheeks. They felt as if they were burning. It was a very pleasant feeling, to have someone coming to visit her for the sole reason of just wanting to be with her.

Shinji walked in. To his surprise, the apartment was reasonably clean. He remembered the last time he came here with Toji, he had cleaned up her apartment. He honestly thought she would dirty it again after he left, but it looked like Rei had managed to keep it relatively inhabitable. Shinji sat down on the chair and watched as the blue haired girl went to sit down on her own bed.

She stared at Shinji. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought her eyes were trying to swallow him up. Rei always had this natural ability to intimidate other people with her red eyes. The two children just sat there in silence. Rei didn't know how to show hospitality; Shinji was too busy bathing in her attention. But he spoke up in the end.

"So...Ayanami, do you have any work to do today?"

"No. Dr Akagi said I could take a rest."

"Oh...what did you do yesterday?"

"I had a synch test."

(Ookay...This is not looking good...)

"Say, Ayanami, do you like swimming?"

"Yes I do."

"Why do you like swimming?"

Rei hung her head and she looked as if she was in deep thought.

"The water feels good."

"The water feels good?"

"It's different from the LCL fluid."

"I see."

"I also like the colour blue."

Shinji smiled. He was getting Rei to reveal more information about herself. But he wondered why she liked the colour blue.

"Why do you like blue?"

Rei hung her head once again. She seemed to do this every time she was in deep thought.

"It feels soft and soothing. Blue is a simple colour, but it contains serenity and peace."

(Just like you, Ayanami...)

"Have you ever been to a beach before, Ayanami?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like to visit one?"

"I do not have the time."

"We can go today. I bought two train tickets here which would take us to Kumasama beach."

If Shinji hadn't had grown accustomed to Rei's subtle fascial expressions, he wouldn't have noticed her slightly raising her eyebrow.

"Why did you buy the tickets?"

"Oh...I heard you have a day off today. So...so I thought maybe we could do something together."

"What if the angel attacks?"

"But...but we rarely have any free time! And I promise we won't stay there for long!"

Shinji was getting worried that he might fail to convince Rei to go with him. Not only would Misato and everyone's effort go to waste, but Rei would miss a chance to be happy too. Deep down, Rei understood that there wouldn't be any angel attack until next month. She had read the Dead Sea scrolls before. She really wanted to go with Shinji, but she just couldn't find a reason to go. After all, what was the point of going if it served nothing for her purpose?

"Would you like some tea?"

With that, she got up and went to prepare tea. But she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayanami, it has been hard for me living in this place. Piloting Eva is not something I enjoy. For once, I just wish I could leave this city and go somewhere peaceful."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I just wish I could let myself free of the tension, even for just one day. And I wish you would accompany me."

"You have other friends who could do the same for you. Why did you come to me?"

"Because you are special."

"I...I am special?"

(Yes!!! It's working!)

Being thought as special was something Rei had been craving for. All this time she was under the delusion that she was replaceable. But being called special had given her a sense of self worth and identity. She never knew anyone would care about her. It made her feel very warm inside her heart. Shinji turned her around to face him. He then showed her the puppy face look.

"Come with me, please?"

Blink Blink Lips Quivering Blink Blink

To Rei, Shinji looked like a drooling cow. But she knew he was being sincere, so she smiled and nodded her head. To her surprise, Shinji pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Rei inhaled the smell from Shinji's body. It was pleasant and it gave her a sense of security. Ever since she was born, she had to live by herself and take care of herself. But for the first time in her life, she felt that she could depend on someone else, someone special if she ever needed help. And this someone was none other than the boy currently holding her in his arms. He continued to bear hug her until he realised what he was doing. So he quickly let go, much to her disappointment. It was wonderful being so close to him.

"S-sorry!"

She stared at him, her cheeks blushing.

He stared back, his cheeks blushing too.

With the sunlight gently illuminating the room, the two children smiled to their new found relationship.

_

* * *

_

_The Kiss from a Rose_

The metallic sound of the train cruising on the railway filled across the air in the otherwise silent cabin of the two children. Both were shy and quiet people, and neither knew how to interact properly with each other. Nevertheless, there was no tension, as deep in their hearts, they shared a bond that could not be put into simple words.

It was a part that had been missing in both children's lives, but somehow they had found it in each other, and unknowingly in their innocent minds, each had become more than just a friend to each other. They could just stay there forever, in peace and quiet, and both would have been more than satisfied.

Shinji watched as Rei slowly closed her eyes and fell to sleep. She was still exhausted from the synch test a day before. Her long eyelashes and delicate eyebrows giving her a look of pure tranquillity like none he had seen before. To him, she looked so innocent and fragile. And yet it was his admiration for her inner strength that made him think of her as such as special person. It was Rei, as a whole person, that gave him the will to live on.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know that when it snows._

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen..._

Shinji's mind started to sort out the many emotions hidden inside him. And the many paths he walked had let him to his final conclusion. Suddenly, he didn't feel alone anymore. Realisation hit him as the place of Rei in his heart became clear. She had been there all along, and now he had finally understood what she meant to him. Slowly, his body drew closer to hers as he inhaled the beautiful scent coming from the blue haired angel.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss of a rose from the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave..._

There were times when silence was golden. And when he didn't speak a thing, she would understand perfectly what was said in his heart. The girl was sleeping, but the slight curve of her lips told him that she was dreaming a nice dream.

(Can you feel the soul deep within me, Rei? Is that why you are smiling? Can you feel the emotion that I am feeling now? If you can, touch it with your hand, Rei, as maybe we are no longer alone.)

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain._

_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know that when it snows._

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen..._

Her lips...they looked so soft. Cold as they may be, her lips still looked like the source of life. And they were drawing Shinji closer and closer to her. He could now feel her breath. It was intoxicating, and yet so soothing at the same time. Just for once...just for once he would like to know what it was like, to have a kiss from a rose.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss of a rose from the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave... _

(Someone is kissing me...is this...is this a dream? Shinji? Is that you?)

Rei refused to open her eyes, but through her mouth she could touch the love within Shinji's heart. For once, they were connected, and if closing her eyes meant she would never wake up from this dream, she would happily do it. Because for the first time in her life, she understood what it meant to feel a kiss from a rose.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave._

_I've been kissed by a rose._

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave._

_And if I should fall along the way,_

_I've been kissed by a rose...been kissed by a rose on the grave..._

Slowly, Shinji parted his lips from hers. For once, the metallic sound from the railway was blocked, as his eyes fixed on the red ones of Rei. They looked at each other, with blushes on their cheeks, but it had never felt so great before. Silence was now their friend, as they stayed like that in a world where only two people existed. But a path had been set between their hearts, and no longer did they need words to know how each other felt, because they were no longer alone.

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know that when it snows._

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

(It felt so wonderful...I long to feel the power, the pleasure and the pain again.)

"Shinji, could you kiss me...once more?"

His heart jumped a beat, but somehow he was no longer surprised. He gently pulled her into his arms and slowly drew himself forward. Slowly but surely, his lips planted on hers once again. But this time, they both knew the kiss was real and no longer just a dream.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss of a rose from the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave... _

_Yes, I compare you to a kiss of a rose from the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave... _

"Shinji...Would I...would I be always so special in your heart?"

"What did my heart tell you?"

Rei smiled. She snuggled close to Shinji and rested her head on his chest. The kiss they shared had become eternal. It would live in her memory forever, and she knew it would be the same for Shinji too. For once and forever, the hearts of the two children connected, and they were not alone anymore.

_Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave..._

_

* * *

_

_The Secret Plan Revealed_

_Misato, we are now at the station. Rei is in good mood today. We will arrive at the beach soon. Prepare. Shinji._

Misato flicked off the switch on her phone and turned to the others.

"Everyone may I have your attention please??"

The gang stopped doing whatever they were doing. The preparation for the bonfire was already set; food was laid out on several wooden tables; some people were quickly wrapping presents; there were also umbrellas and mats set on the beach; Misato couldn't have been more pleased with everyone's efforts. There was even a huge banner which spelt out the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI" standing there in glory. When all eyes were directed towards her, Misato cleared her throat and declared the news.

"I've just received a text message from Shinji. They will arrive here shortly. Now are we ready??"

"Yeah!!!"

"I SAID ARE WE READY???!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

And so together they waited for the star of the show to appear.

Not long afterwards, they began to hear footsteps carried along by the gentle wind. There were some talking, with the voice easily recognised as the First and the Third Child. Surges of emotions ran through each and everyone's bodies. Some were excited; some were anxious; some were happy; and some were curious.

The adrenalin was threatening to overwhelm their senses. As soon as the pair turned a corner and came into sight, every single person shouted in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI!!!"

"Wooohoo...!!!"

And then they watched as the blue haired girl's face turned into a look of pure surprise. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Her red eyes stared at the huge banner and then at the crowd. She stood still there as everyone began clapping their hands. Rei was dressed loosely in a pale yellow shirt and a light blue short. Those were actually the clothes Shinji borrowed from Misato. She was bare feet and on one hand she carried her sandals. The simple clothes on her tiny body only served to enhance her beauty, and with the rare expressions on her face, it was a sight to behold with.

The clapping gradually stopped as everyone stared at her. Most of them did not know what to feel. Certain people with softer hearts like Maya and Hikari were already covering their mouths with one hand, as their eyes became watery.

Standing before the crowd, a crystal tear rolled down the curve of Rei's cheek and dropped off at her chin. Her face still looked very surprised, but more tears began to flow. Her hand reached up and wiped them off. She stared at the clear fluid on the back of her hand.

(Is this...is this tears? Am I crying? Why am I crying?)

(Is this what they call the tears of joy? I never knew...I never knew anyone would remember...)

Herself touched by the First Child's reaction, Misato's motherly instinct kicked in. She walked towards the quiet girl and embraced her in a loving hug. It was all too much for even Rei as she broke into soft sobs in Misato's shoulders.

"Hush Rei hush...it's your birthday, you're supposed to be happy, right?"

"I am...I am happy..."

"That's good. Now why don't you let Shinji take you and enjoy the party here today, hmm?"

Misato gave Shinji a wink, causing him to blush once again. Timidly, the boy picked up Rei's hand and guided her to the party. The gang were all happy. Their efforts were paid off and they had witnessed one of the most amazing things that could happen to a human.

The party had started in tears, but everyone knew it couldn't have been any better.

_

* * *

_

_The Party_

"Tell me again, what is this game called?" Rei asked.

"Frisbee, Rei. It's pretty simple. All you need to do is throw this small plastic disk at the others, and all they need to do is catch it" Shinji explained again.

"Okay" Rei replied and took the Frisbee from Shinji and held it how she'd described it.

Rei drew her hand back and flung it forward, towards Toji. The Frisbee flew fast and powerfully. Toji was so surprised at the power with which Rei threw it; he nearly got hit by the toy. His wits fortunately saved him and he caught the Frisbee; but he still fell down in the sound. For a second Rei thought she'd done something wrong. Then she heard Toji laughing.

"Damn Ayanami, you've got one hell of a throw there" Toji whooped as he got up.

"I didn't do anything wrong then?" she asked.

"Hell no, I need to watch myself now. You're really good at this, Ayanami" Toji called out.

True to Toji's words, once she got the hang of it, Rei turned out to be a very good player. The game went on for an hour or so while Maya and Ritsuko cooked the fresh hot food that Shinji had prepared: chicken, beef and vegetable shish-kebabs, this was after Ritsuko threatened to stab Misato with a skewer when she tried to help. The dejected Misato played Volleyball with Kaji and the other two Bridge Techs. Shinji spent a great deal of his time simply watching Rei play Frisbee, this resulted him in getting hit a few times by the flying plastic disk.

(She's so beautiful) he thought as Rei threw the Frisbee.

"Yo, Shinji, wake up man" Toji cried as he pelted the Frisbee in his direction.

"Wha, whoa" Shinji leaned backwards and fell over in the sand, managing to catch the Frisbee though.

"Smooth Shinji, what's your encore, falling forward?" Asuka chuckled.

"Ha ha Asuka" Shinji grumbled as he got up.

Shinji smiled though when he saw Rei, ever so slightly smile as she threw the Frisbee again. It had taken a few awkward moments of introduction to get Rei to interact with the other kids. Fortunately Hikari was a very kind person and she was very accommodating Rei's nervousness by being patient with her, not taking her silence as a sign or rudeness or indifference. Rei was able to see that Hikari was trying to be her friend and reciprocated the gesture by replying occasionally. It was a slow but sure building block towards Rei having a friend.

"OKAY GUYS, FOOD'S UP" Ritsuko called out loudly.

By far the fastest person was Toji; he made it to the table in a few seconds. Kaji however kept the boy at bay while the others arrived. As was tradition in these circumstances, Rei was seated at the head of the large table. Shinji and Misato, as chief instigators of the now successful party were on either side of her.

(This makes me feel very...nervous) Rei thought as she sat down.

(She looks really anxious) Shinji thought and took a deep breath; then he took her hand and squeezed it.

(Although it is easier to bear, with his help) Rei added, her eyes brightened at his action.

"Okay, before we eat, Rei. Is there anything you'd like to say?" Misato asked.

(Oh God Misato, don't put her on the spot, please don't do that to her here) Shinji's mind began racing at 50 million cycles per second.

"Yes, there is" Rei stood up, her hand still in Shinji's.

Everyone at the table, even Asuka, watched in rapt enthralment, all of them were curious as to what Rei, the normally stoic girl in school, had to say. Rei herself had closed her eyes and had taken a deep breath. Asuka was about to say something but Hikari elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a look that said 'don't say a word'.

"This is the first time that I've ever had a party, and, usually I dislike these kinds of situations. However, this one in particular has been one of the most rewarding of my life" Rei paused and took another breath.

(It's okay) Shinji thought.

"So, thank you, all of you for this, my...friends" Rei finished.

By now everyone was smiling and Rei got a small applause for her kind words, causing her to blush as she sat down. Misato's eyes widened and she smiled when she saw that Shinji had been holding the girl's hand all the time she'd been speaking. Resolving to investigate the matter further at a later date, Misato declared it time to eat. Rei was quiet during the meal but it was obvious that she was happy about the party. Only one other person was as quiet as Rei was: Ritsuko.

(I better do something) she decided and got up and went over to Rei.

"Rei, can I speak with you in private. Over by the dunes?" Ritsuko asked.

"Okay" Rei replied, slightly cagey about the whole thing.

"Are you going to be alright?" Shinji asked.

(That boy must care for her) deeply Ritsuko thought as she walked towards the dunes.

"I will be fine" Rei responded.

Not one to miss an opportunity, as soon as Misato saw Rei was speaking with Ritsuko: she pounced on her young charge. She sat down with a beer in her hand and swung an arm over Shinji's shoulder. At first she congratulated Shinji for his idea and the care he'd shown for Rei, a girl that in her past experience did not have much kindness and affection in her life. However soon enough she got to the real reason for her cornering.

"So Shinji, if I remember the text message you sent me correctly, it said Rei was in a good mood. What did the two of you do that put her in such a good mood" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What...what are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"Come on Shinji, what did you and her do together, a simple enough question" Misato goaded.

"Well, we, ah, I" Shinji was totally lost for words.

"Hehehehe. Never mind Shinji, I'm just teasing you" she replied, chuckling.

"But I am still curious why you were holding her hand while she spoke" Misato wasn't about to let Shinji off that easily.

Shinji didn't reply but just smiled and blushed. Misato knew that reaction could mean so many things that she wasn't sure which one it could be. That wasn't important though: what was important is that for once in the crazy time that Shinji had been in Tokyo 3, he was happy and Rei was happy for the first time ever in the time Misato or anyone had known her.

Ritsuko looked out over the ocean for a while in silence while she waited to collect the right words in her head to say what she wanted to say. Rei waited patiently for Ritsuko to speak, knowing that scientist wasn't one to rush into things headlong or foolhardy, except in one case.

"Rei, over the past months I'm sure you've noticed that I've grown, hostile to you. It' not something I'm very proud of" Ritsuko began.

"I did notice, but I don't understand it" Rei replied.

"No, and that's the saddest part of it. I'm angry at someone who doesn't even understand the reason for my anger. Again, its not something I'm proud of and, I just wanted to say..." Ritsuko stopped, she began crying.

"Wanted to say what?" Rei asked the upset woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Ritsuko answered.

There was then a moment of understanding between the Ritsuko and Rei, both pawns of a higher power that they had neither the power and will the fight against. Yet it was oddly these irrational circumstances that brought them closer. Rei thanked the scientist for her apology and offered her hand in friendship. Ritsuko took it gladly. Rei went to rejoin the party but Ritsuko said she'd stay here for a while. As Rei walked away, one thought ran in Ritsuko's mind.

(One day Gendo Ikari, I will get you back for what you done, and take back my life, my dignity and... )she paused and looked at Rei.

(My daughter) she thought, stroking where the caesarean section scar was.

When Ritsuko first started studying at Nerv she was approached by Gendo Ikari for an experimental drug test. During that test, Ritsuko found out that she was the test subject and was anesthetised. When she woke up, she discovered she was pregnant: she then spent several months in an isolated section of Nerv, being monitored and examined until she gave birth to a baby girl: Rei. However doctors took the child from her, not even allowing her a few minutes to hold her. The next time she saw her baby girl; she was named Rei Ayanami and had no knowledge of who her mother was.

(This makes her current situation so horrible, I hate you Gendo Ikari, I HATE YOU) Ritsuko snarled to herself

-----------------------------

When Rei returned from her reconciliation with Dr. Akagi, Misato declared it time to present Rei with her gifts. The whole group descended on the table in a great wave. Shinji had rather hopped to give Rei her present from him privately: he was still a bit nervous about being so open with their relationship. Misato called the table to order. Maya, Shiguru and Makoto gave her their gift first. Rei carefully but quickly unwrapped it: it was a small CD player/Radio.

"That and you can raid all our music collections for anything you like" they offered.

"Thank you" she said and smiled.

"Rei, open mine next" Misato jumped up and down excitedly.

"Our present; Misato" Kaji reminded.

"Quiet you" he grumbled.

"Okay" Rei reached for a badly but sincerely wrapped gift with purple paper.

Misato and Kaji had purchased a set of two picture frames, one really large one already had a picture in it: it was of everyone who was at the beach before she and Shinji arrived. The other smaller one was empty, big enough only for a photo of two people. Misato again hugged Rei and wished her happy birthday, Rei gently and awkwardly hugged back.

"Okay, us next" Kensuke pushed his and Toji's gift towards her.

Hikari got a slightly worried look on her face; she feared that those two had gotten her a joke present that Rei wouldn't see any humour in. Her fears were lifted and surprise set in when she saw that the boys had bought her a digital camera. Rei was puzzled but thankful for the gift: the pair had bought it when they caught wind of the picture frames.

"Hey, Maya, where did that one come from?" Misato pointed to a large box wrapped in green.

"I don't know, it was sent her with 'To Rei' written on it" she said.

"Hmmm" Misato quickly cast a look in Ritsuko's direction.

"Dr. Akagi is being a bit rude isn't she?" Shiguru said.

(No, she's not) Rei thought and opened the box: they all gasped.

Inside was one of the most beautiful silk kimonos any of them had ever seen: it was light blue on the outside, with patterns of the ocean's waves. The sash was a darker blue. Rei gingerly lifted the item out and held it up; the others all made various sounds as Rei inspected the garment.

"My word, its exquisite" Hikari, who had an eye for these things, said.

"It's beautiful, I agree" Maya nodded.

"I wonder who it's from?" Makoto asked aloud.

Rei knew, in her heart she knew that the gift was from Ritsuko. Judging by some of the uneven stitching, the garment was handmade. Rei smiled and very carefully placed it back in its box. She made a mental note to thank Ritsuko for it later. A small box was the next gift, this one was from Fuyutski. It was a traditional Japanese fan, matching the kimono.

"A great serendipity, it would seem" he said with a smile as Rei placed the fan with her kimono.

"Thank you, I'm, very grateful" Rei said to him.

"It is my pleasure" Fuyutski replied.

The last present was from Asuka and Hikari: a small envelope. Rei opened the envelope and inside were two vouchers: 100, 000 yen each. The vouchers were for a very nice girl's clothing store back in the Tokyo 3 mall. Rei looked at the two girls with some bemusement.

"What, if you're going to hang out with us in our spare time First Child, you need some nicer clothes" that was as close as Asuka was going to get to 'Happy Birthday'.

(As is your way, Second Child) Rei thought and thanked them both.

"Okay, swimming time, the temperature is just right. Girls change rooms are over there, boys over there off you go" Misato suddenly announced.

She made a large pushing motion with her hands, so off they went and got changed. Misato winked at Shinji; she'd sensed his nervousness and was going to give him the opportunity to give the gift privately. Soon the girls all reappeared in their swimwear: Hikari and Maya in sensible and conservative one-piece. Asuka and Misato however, opted for two piece bikinis. Rei was wearing a navy coloured one piece with a circle cut out on the stomach (Misato's intervention). Kensuke and Toji were just in board shorts and shirts, Kaji and the other men aside from Fuyutski opted for the topless with boardies look. Fuyutski and Shinji were in shorts and swimming tops.

"OKAY, INTO THE SEA" Misato was slightly drunk, but not over the top since Kaji had confiscated all the drinks above 5.5 proof.

Toji had a beach ball and was first into the water, soon though the others all piled in, leaving Rei and Shinji on the shore. Rei looked at Shinji; he seemed a bit nervous on entering the water. Rei edged closer to him and grasped his hand as he had grasped hers when she spoke to the others.

"What is wrong, Shinji?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm, it's just that" Shinji stopped when he realised he was babbling.

"I can't swim" he said, making his case clearer.

"You don't need to know how to swim to do this" Rei pointed to the others, who were only waist deep.

"Yeah but, still, it makes me nervous" Shinji admitted.

"It is okay, I will catch you" Rei said and gently and slowly led Shinji out to the others.

For the next hour, they all played and splashed around and threw the ball. Shinji was being taught to swim by Rei, and as it turned out he was not a bad swimmer either. Rei had never swum in the ocean before. It was a whole new sensation for her; the water somehow seemed purer that the pool water she swam in back at school or Nerv. Of course it tasted funny, but no worse than LCL or chlorinated water. Rei saw that Shinji was managing fine by himself; she floated off for a moment alone.

"I just need some, reflection" she whispered to herself as she floated a few meters from her friends.

This single day had been the best one in Rei's life: she'd discovered new feelings, new possibilities in life and better still, a hope for the future. However with that hope was a fear and the knowledge that only one as privileged her would have: she knew her purpose, and she was bound to it. The again, she'd once believed that she was bound to Gendo Ikari for all he had done for her. Yet on this day, she found out that people who she'd done nothing for in a direct manner had done something so huge and beautiful for her.

(Perhaps, it is a bond that can be broken) Rei decided and smiled.

Shinji was watching her unawares; he'd never seen her look more beautiful in all the time he'd known her: the setting sun's rays and ocean made her glow with an ethereal light reserved for the higher beings of heaven. His own heart beat fast and content: the once deep void in it had begun to fill. Given time, it would be full again.

Soon though it got dark, and Misato hurried everyone onto the beach again, where Fuyutski had got the roaring bonfire going. Once everyone was dressed in drier, warmer clothes, they all sat around the bonfire. Kaji then got a devilish smirk on his face.

"I think a bonfire, calls for some, Bon Jovi" he cried and leapt up to use another portable stereo.

"No, Kaji, stay away from that boom box" Misato cried.

Alas it was too late. Aoba had brought with him a guitar and was already unpacking it and plucking the strings. So without the aid of other music, Kaji, who by now was suitably drunk also, began belting out old Bon Jovi tunes. Fortunately it only lasted a few minutes because a recently returned Ritsuko tackled the man and she and Misato tickled him into submission.

----------------------------------------

As the night wore on, the group lazed around the bonfire having their own little conversations or moments. Shinji and Rei were sitting side by side on a large beach blanket. Hikari and Toji were (awkwardly) having a moment of their own. Kensuke and Asuka were fighting over camera footage. Kaji and the other men were no where to be seen: this caused great worry among the older woman folk.

"I'm getting scared, what about you?" Maya asked.

"I agree, we should find them" Ritsuko seconded.

"Ah, what's the worse they could do?" Misato drawled.

As if in divine answer to her question, the beach erupted in a spray of blue, red and purple. Then green yellow and orange. The accompanying thunderclaps caused most of them to jump, but soon they all cheered and clapped, Rei was however content to gaze at the lights, she'd never seen these things before and was curious about them.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Fireworks Rei" Hikari answered behind her.

"What do they, do?" Rei was a bit confused.

"Well, they fly up into the air and explode into patterns of light, but since none of the drunken blokes over there are pyrotechnic engineers, you're just getting randomised ones" Kensuke, happy to show off his nerd skills.

"They're just a thing for expressing joy, cos they look pretty" Hikari gave a simpler explanation.

"Oh, I see" Rei replied and watched the bursts; making her own patterns in her head.

Shinji again snaked his hand to her, but this time he wrapped it around her waist, and in a supreme act of courage and love, gently pulled her close to him. Misato nudged Maya and Hikari and pointed to them. Both girls winked at each other and giggled. Kaji just smirked and drank a coke. None of the others paid much notice, there would be more of that from now on. Fuyutski had gone home, this was a young person's party and he was an old man.

"A real good man though" Kaji reminded Kouzou as he left.

------------------------------------

_

* * *

_

_The Last Gift_

It was almost 11; various couples or groups headed off to the sanctity of their blankets. Maya and Ritsuko collapsed on one, with Shiguru's head between theirs. Makoto was snoring on his own blanket. The younger couples had been warned of any hanky panky by Misato: death, disembowelment and other nasty things were the promised punishments for anyone who broke this rule. Hikari and Toji were close to each other on separate blankets, but were more or less cuddling each other. Kensuke, in an effort to embarrass Asuka had gone and laid next to her and was about to snap a picture when Asuka rolled over in her sleep and pulled him tight to her.

"Teddy" she whispered

(Oh god no) Kensuke had all of this on video but was so terrified he passed out.

"This has been a most, interesting day" Rei whispered as she stared into the fire.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Shinji replied.

(Now or never Ikari, you've come this far, now for the home run) Shinji psyched himself up.

"Rei, you probably noticed that you didn't open a gift from me" Shinji began.

"After all you have already given, I could ask for nothing greater than what you already gave" Rei looked at Shinji; shocked that he thought she was unhappy about not getting something like her presents from him.

"That's sort of beside the point. I've got something for you" Shinji added and removed a wide flat box. Rei eyed it curiously and opened it gingerly: inside was a silver tiara. It was shaped with five flowing rings woven together: the brow had a point on it, a gently curved triangular part with a small ring of star sapphires around it; a ruby lay in the middle. Rei's eyes widened as she carefully lifted it out and examined it. Shinji gently placed it on Rei's head.

"Happy Birthday, Rei" Shinji said, kissing her.

"We need a song" Rei said as she removed the tiara, breaking the kiss.

"Huh?" Shinji wasn't clear on what she meant.

"Major Katsuragi said that all couples have a song that describes their relationship" Rei explained, as if the ritual were a common place one.

(I know just the song) Shinji suddenly remembered one of the CD's he'd brought with him.

"Here, see what you think of this one" he said and handed Rei an album by a band called 'Kotoko', the album was called, 'Wishes'.

"Okay" Rei took the CD and placed it in the stereo and pressed play. Quietly but clearly it began playing.

_Together, looking up at that distantly shining star_

_and thinking it was destined that we met,_

_pretending to be casual, I try to touch your palm, but_

_you only smile gently._

Rei laid down as the song started, Shinji followed suit and the pair began to watch the stars: they both saw a single star, burning brightly and clearly among the night sky. Shinji began to think of the various things that had happened and realised that fate had intervened on his behalf regarding Rei a lot. Despite some awkward situations, the relationship had bloomed.

(And I am rewarded with seeing a side to her few are privy to) he thought with glee.

_Since these feelings are getting stronger and the number of worries are _

_increasing_

_never let go of the heart you once embraced, no matter what happens._

Rei also thought of her current situation. Like before, with all she knew and was to know, worries and concerns that seemed trivial at first glance before; now seemed to be bigger and bigger. Despite this, she promised herself that she would never let go of Shinji's heart. No matter the cost.

(You are mine, Shinji Ikari, now and forever) she vowed and turned her face towards him.

_In this vast universe, _

_if I can keep staying near just you alone,_

_even though the clock-hand of broken time _

_soon starts to move slowly toward the future,_

_stay just as you are, just like this._

(This world will undoubtedly place obstacles between us, but if I can just keep these moments precious, of us alone, we will go on) Shinji knew that his father would object, so would others.

When he was near her though, time seemed to break down and cease its proper function; til it seemed satisfied that all was right with its dominion and then it resumed its course towards the future. His future; with her. And he wouldn't change it either, not for anything.

_I whisper this wish softly to the flowing stars:_

_"I pray that I can always be with you..."_

_Close up just this one part of time in a glass box,_

_even though it would be better if it could always be seen._

"Please, let us survive this" Rei asked of the stars in her quietest voice.

Rei suddenly wished she had the camera Kensuke and Toji gave her; she wanted this perfect moment to be preserved for all of time so that if something were to happen to either of them, it would be there as a reminder that they shared it, and nothing, not Nerv, Seele or even death could take it from them.

"Better still, let us have another moment like this again soon" Rei hoped; a tear sliding down her cheek.

_Since I don't want to make your gentle smile be clouded by worries,_

_when I want to start crying, I think of this night sky._

The slight vibration of her body from the crying alerted Shinji to her state. He rolled over and wiped the tear away. He didn't like to see her cry, because it in turn made him cry because he thought she was hurt. This small misconception served for them to both shift closer to one another, both thinking of the sky to cheer themselves up.

_In this vast universe, we found the place _

_where just the two of us can be happy, didn't we?_

_Here there are moon and stars and_

_The night wind that wraps the two of us up together and_

_my feelings about you alone._

"We found it" Rei declared

"Found what?" Shinji asked.

"Our place; and I think our song too" she answered.

"Yeah, I suppose we did" Shinji agreed

A cool wind blew, making them shiver despite the fire, so Rei reached for another blanket, one with a night-time sky on it, symbolically wrapping them in the moon and stars, containing in it everything she felt for Shinji. Rei was now snuggled right into Shinji's chest.

_You, who struggled here from that far country, _

_are that shining star. Shooting Star_

_Incessantly -- yes, like twinkling._

_I swear to this night sky _

_that I will embrace both you and the future_

Just as he leaned in for a final kiss before he drifted off to sleep; Shinji marvelled at how far Rei had come, it was almost like she'd come from another country before now, but in the past few weeks, and more importantly the past day, she'd become a member of her new country. He looked up and saw a shooting star.

"I know what I'll wish for" he whispered.

"What?" Rei asked, unfamiliar with idea.

(My future, with you will be something I'll get a hold of and I'll never let it go) Shinji made his silent pledge to the night.

"I love you" Shinji said to Rei, kissing her again.

Rei said nothing but returned the kiss. As the couple fell into a peaceful slumber, the night enveloped all, but it could not pierce the light that surrounded them. Nor would darkness ever touch them again.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Authors' notes:_**

**Optimus Magnus** says:

Seamok and I wrote this for Ayanami-chan to celebrate the birthday of her forum. We are proud to be members and to know all the great people on her forum. HAPPY BIRTHDAY APARTMENT 402.

**Seamok** says:

It has been great working together. We couldn't have been more happy with this story. We hope that all of you like it as much as we do. And happy birthday Apartment 402. Ayanami-chan's site and forum has been a paradise for all Rei fans.


End file.
